


Idle Thoughts

by Synnerxx



Category: Scream (1996)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-22
Updated: 2008-12-22
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7066093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy's not sure if it's real or just idle thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idle Thoughts

Billy studied the sleeping face of his lover. Stu’s bare arm draped across Billy’s equally bare waist. The TV screen was blank. The movie had ended long ago. Billy didn’t know when and he didn’t care. He traced his fingers up and down the naked skin of Stu’s back and thought.

He thought about Sidney. Stupid bitch thought he loved her. What a joke. She was going to turn out just like her mother.

No, he didn’t love her. Not even close. The one person he had ever come close to loving was the person curled against his side. He kissed the top of Stu’s head absently.

His thoughts turned to Stu himself. He was easily lead around, but he only took it from Billy. Tatum thought he belonged to her. Another stupid bitch. He belonged to Billy and he knew that. He smiled lightly and his hand paused at Stu’s hip.

Stu shifted and mumbled, "We should go to my room. There’s a bed there. This couch is not comfortable." His warm breath tickled Billy’s throat. 

"Yeah, let’s go."

They stood and stretched, gathering their clothes and Stu turned off the TV. They shuffled up the stairs to Stu’s room and collapsed on the bed.

A happy exhaustion filled Billy’s mind and he thought he turned to look at Stu and he thought he said "I love you" to him and he thought he heard Stu say "Love you too", but as sleep stole over him, he wasn’t sure if it was real or just idle thoughts.


End file.
